


Наследие

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Сircus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: После выступления в цирке начинается совсем другая жизнь, и у мальчика из семьи воздушных акробатов находится сотня вариантов, чем заняться вечером. Но кто знает, вдруг за этим стоит что-то большее?
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Наследие

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти автор вдохновлялся [этим](https://com-x.life/readcomix/3260/18460.html#page-9) фреймом.

После представления в цирке было очень пусто и очень тихо.

Дика всегда поражало, как быстро эта тишина затапливала безлюдные трибуны. Только что их заполняла многоголосая толпа, которая покатывалась со смеху от шуток клоунов, потешалась над проделками дрессированных животных и восторженно ахала, когда под самым куполом отец ловил запястья мамы, а она крутила головокружительное сальто, — и вот уже свет рампы погас, между рядов кресел пролегли тени, и кажется, что это уже совсем не то многоцветное и шумное место, что было прежде. Что-то новое и, может быть, даже опасное. 

Кого-то еще такая разница точно могла напугать. Несколько выступлений назад — не то в Детройте, не то в Питтсбурге, все города давно смешались в одно яркое пятно — в цирке потерялся ребенок. Он был немногим младше Дика, не такой уж малыш, но все равно умудрился заплутать на пути от туалетов и свернуть в сторону звериных клеток. Его родители тогда сбились с ног в поисках, и когда Дик отыскал его, забившегося в угол временного отсека и с ужасом смотрящего в сверкающие в темноте глаза тигров, были очень благодарны, что могут заключить в объятия своего зареванного сына.

Мальчик и правда мог растеряться. Он ведь не был человеком цирка, и его наверняка обескуражил острый запах хищников. 

А Дик — был, и оттого сейчас он без страха взял с тележки мясо и бросил ближайшему льву. Тот лениво мазнул по торчащей кости языком, ударил по решетке кисточкой на хвосте и зажал кусок в передних лапах. Его рык присоединился к голосу прочих тигров и львов, которые уже получили свой ужин и сейчас тихо ворчали, поедая его. 

Джессика, новая дрессировщица, ободряюще улыбнулась: 

— Умница, что не боишься, — отметила она. — Они ничего нам не сделают, не обращай внимания на то, что голос подают, это они так радуются. Но подходить слишком близко все-таки не стоит, во время еды у них могут сработать инстинкты. Разве что вот к тому, видишь, ему пока ничего не досталось?

Она указала на последнего белого тигренка в углу вольера, и Дик с радостью направился туда, зная, что этого зверя, самого ручного и ласкового, кормить всегда одно удовольствие и можно даже погладить, ощущая под пальцами теплую густую шерсть. 

Со всем, что в его голове оказалось связано с цирком Хейли, было так, как с этим тигриным мехом. Ни один из городских детей, с которыми Дик знакомился, не решился бы дотронуться до настоящего живого тигра во время кормления. Ни один из них не понимал, каково это — жить в постоянных разъездах, не иметь своей комнаты, своей лужайки перед домом, школьных приятелей и огромного ящика с игрушками. 

Для них факелы огненного жонглера и ножи шпагоглотателя были просто опасными штуками, которые эффектно смотрятся на арене, но в жизни они бы предпочли держаться от всего этого подальше. Что уж говорить о привычном цирковом запахе, в котором смешались легкий аромат меда и резкая вонь навоза от слоновьего загона, попкорн и сценический грим, опилки и мазь, которой родители натирали после выступлений спины друг другу. «Фу, что за гадость, как вы это терпите?» — так говорили домашние дети, из любопытства подошедшие поговорить с ним, Райей, Зейном и Рэймондом, но быстро потерявшие интерес. 

Дик ни за что бы не променял собственную жизнь — на их.

Как отказаться от вечеров у костра, когда огонь пляшет, словно когда-то выступавшая с ними иллюзионистка, к пламени тянутся наколотые на палочки зефирки, и все циркачи кажутся одной большой семьей? Или от игр в Робин Гуда, в которых Райя каждый раз с радостью накидывала на голову капюшон леди Мэриан, скрывая осеннего цвета волосы, Зейн с удивительным энтузиазмом принимал роль шерифа Ноттингемского, а Рэймонд каждый раз выбирал нового героя: вчера был Малышом Джоном, сегодня — братом Туком, а неделю спустя неожиданно становился Гаем Гисборном и присоединялся к команде Зейна? 

В любом случае в такие моменты пустырь, на котором был раскинут полосатый шатер, казался целым Шервудским лесом… Да что там — целым королевством. 

И это королевство принадлежало им одним.

Да, у всех этих детей — богачей и бедняков, что едва наскребли пару долларов на билеты в цирк, были свои дома в Централ-Сити и Атланте, Бостоне и Метрополисе.

Но когда они путешествовали на поезде, а потом высаживались где-то, и силачи начинали выгружать из вагонов скамейки и брезент, балки и мачты, каждый новый город становился для них домом.

***

Звери дрессировщицы давно отправились спать. Как и она сама, как и большинство взрослых и детей. Дик шел вдоль рядов трейлеров и видел, как гаснут в них огни — словно тыквенные фонарики поздним хэллоуинским вечером. Зашторила окна бородатая женщина, массивный силуэт которой на миг проявился на занавеске, — а потом пришла темнота. Джимми наконец оттер с лица клоунский грим, вознаградил себя за это глотком из фляжки, а после захлопнул двери в свой фургон. 

Дик и сам собирался пойти домой — наверняка мама в этот момент гладила их сценические трико и подшивала распоровшиеся швы, ей нужно было прийти на выручку. Правда, собирался.

Но когда он увидел, что в главном шатре снова горит свет — не такой яркий, как во время представлений, но все же заметный, природное любопытство взяло верх, и он отправился посмотреть, что там такое.

Он вполне успевал помочь маме и позднее.

Под куполом горели всего несколько ламп — обычный свет для репетиций. На трибуны его почти не хватало, они оставались затененными, и оттого казалось, что их заполняют уже не те зрители, что приходили прежде, а кто-то другой, кто-то темный.

Но Дик знал, что все это ерунда, сколько раз, в конце концов, он вот так тренировался в пустом зале… Очень часто к нему в голову приходили эти мысли, и каждый раз это оказывалось неправдой.

Единственным, кто сейчас находился здесь кроме него, был папа, который висел на кольцах, упражняя мышцы плеч и груди. Он подтягивался, вцепившись в снаряд мертвой хваткой, и переворачивался, рисуя в воздухе идеальные круги. До тех пор, пока не увидел Дика и не спрыгнул на маты стремительным плавным движением.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, Дик. Я как раз думал, что перед завтрашним выступлением тебе тоже нужно потренироваться, у меня есть сомнения насчет того, как у тебя получится апфль*.

Дик. Не Робин — так его называла одна только мама. И не Ричард — это именование обычно приберегалось на случай, если отец был чем-то недоволен.

— Обязательно сейчас? — почти без надежды спросил Дик. — Я думал, мы сейчас пойдем домой. Вдруг маме надо помочь с ужином? Мы ведь можем поработать и завтра?

— Завтра здесь будет толпа народа, — отрезал отец. — Брайан Хейли сказал, что возлагает на это представление много надежд, и они полдня будут готовить сцену, чтобы она смотрелась эффектнее. Это выступление в Готэме, ты ведь понимаешь? Помнишь, какого цвета на нашей карте кнопка, отмечающая этот город?

— Черного, — ответ слетел с губ как будто сам собой, и Джон Грейсон кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. 

— Да. Потому что именно здесь мы должны выложиться на все сто и заставить зрителей поверить, что действительно умеем летать.

Против такого возражений уже не оставалось — когда отец говорил так серьезно, волнуясь прежде всего об успехе выступления, чем о чем-то еще, любые споры были невозможны. Поэтому Дик послушно расстегнул молнию на толстовке, оставшись только в майке и тренировочных брюках, и бросил ее на бортик арены. 

Стук, раздавшийся в этот момент, невозможно было не услышать, и отец выразительно изогнул бровь.

— Что у тебя в кармане? Что-то важное?

Дик немного смутился, но лишь на секунду. Он в любом случае собирался похвастаться покупкой перед папой и спросить его совета, поэтому молниеносно сгреб толстовку и, вытащив из кармана браслет, показал его на вытянутой ладони.

— Это подарок для мамы на день рождения. Видишь, на нем целых две малиновки! Как думаешь, ей понравится?

Он целый год откладывал карманные деньги, а потом, когда увидел в антикварном магазине это украшение — две птички со сложенными крыльями смотрят друг на друга и соприкасаются клювами, будто целуясь, — понял, что именно эту вещь так долго искал.

— Отличный браслет. Мама будет в восторге, я уверен, — с теплотой в голосе сказал отец, а потом снова переключился на работу. — Но день рождения только завтра, так что сейчас его можно отложить и сделать то, о чем я тебя попросил.

Что ж, теперь можно было и сделать.

И пока раскачивалась трапеция, пока он летел в пустоту вниз головой, будто сорвавшись, но в последний миг зацепившись носками ног за стропы, Дик думал о том, как, должно быть, обрадуется подарку мама — и это было даже лучше, чем полет.

***

Никто из тех, кто сейчас делал трюки на арене, и не подозревал, сколько правды было в страхе мальчика по поводу темной фигуры — зрителя. Наблюдающего и оценивающего. 

Элтон Карвер неподвижно стоял на стропилах крыши и, аккуратно отодвинув кулису рукой в металлической перчатке, смотрел на мальчика, чьей судьбой было занять его место. Он думал, что его страхи умерли, когда он выбрался из горящего фургона, и двадцать шесть лет так и было — он совсем ничего не страшился все эти годы.

Но теперь, глядя на этого субтильного юного акробата, он боялся снова.

«Этот мальчик еще не готов, чтобы стать Когтем, — убеждал он себя. — Еще есть время, прежде чем меня вернут в криокамеру».

И — словно в ответ на это — из-за его спины донесся безжалостный голос. 

— Твой срок службы подходит к концу. И ты не ошибся, твоя замена — именно он. Скоро мы приступим к его обучению.

Элтон и сам знал, что стал хуже как боец. Он чувствовал — тело начало подводить, а рефлексы притупились, но перспектива вновь вернуться в ледяной сон, в котором нет ни снов, ни мыслей, заставила запротестовать:

— Он слишком эмоционален. К тому же вам понадобится время, чтобы его подготовить.

— Он идеален, — возразили ему. — И он — потомок Кобба, значит, быстро всему научится. Он сможет формировать будущее и поддерживать порядок так, как это делаем мы. Мы — власть в Готэме и его боги. Служить нам должны только самые лучшие. И если нами принято решение, ты обязан нам повиноваться.

Он смотрел в черные глаза и на снежно-белую маску — и она представлялась воплощением мертвенного холода забвения, в которое ему предлагали вернуться.

Линзы маски на миг затуманились, а когда зрение прояснилось, женщина в белой фарфоровой маске испарилась. А была ли она тут вообще? Или слишком долгое бодрствование повлияло на смесь дионезиума и электрума в его венах, вызывая причудливые галлюцинации?

Как бы то ни было, пока мантия все еще принадлежала ему. У него оставалось задание.

Элтон Карвер, Коготь парламента Сов, бросил последний взгляд на мальчика на арене, проверил меч за спиной и метательные ножи в ножнах и покинул цирк Хейли, где жил когда-то, будучи еще обычным человеком, пообещав себе, что больше не будет возвращаться.

Это место возвращало его страхи. Ни к чему делаться еще слабее, чем он есть.

**Author's Note:**

> * — апфль, он же штрабат — цирковой термин, в воздушной гимнастике означающий эффектную концовку номера, трюк «на уход»


End file.
